


Dead roses and razor blades

by A_sea__of_scattered__stars



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sea__of_scattered__stars/pseuds/A_sea__of_scattered__stars
Summary: It's been 4 years since the events of murder house and New family move in and our adamant on staying,  during this time Tate and violet finally try to rekindle their love however a new resident is making it a lot harder than it has to be





	1. Chapter 1

it's been 4 years since everything happened in the murder house and both a lot and nothing has happened. It's around 9pm and common sense tells me to quiet down the music before a hang over Constance comes banging on our front door. 

every night is like the one before, I sit on the floor of my bedroom until my mum or dad tells me to sleep,  the act as if we're still alive. I then go into the bathroom and reach for the razor blades. Being dead leaves a numb feeling inside you,  only 2 things have some sort or adrenaline activation: sex and pain. One thing is different every night though,  it's whether Tate will bother me or he'll just walk past. It's hard to say that I hate him cuz I don't honestly I can't hide the fact that I crave his touch and his voice. He was my everything. 

But it turns out that after a couple days of him leaving me alone he decided to knock about 10pm,  I opened the door the ghostly blood drops splatter against the floor with a satisfying splat. "vi.. " Tate starts before looking at my wrists. "vi.. Stop it!" he says as he grabs my left wrist and wipes away the blood with the sleeve of shirt. I roll my eyes trying my best to seem uncaring, "it's fine Tate." I try to resist the urge to let him in my room but poorly fail. 

He moves delicately around me as I shuffled out the way of the door frame and pick up the bloodied razor blades of the floor and put the safely in a box and tucked it nearly under my bed. I look up at tate who is looking down at me from the end of my bed where he is standing awkwardly. "so Tate what do you want?" I ask impatiently "oh well I missed you" he speaks so softly when he talks to me. My heart began to throb as I looked into the dark pools of brown in his eyes.  

I opened my mouth but before I could speak he began slide down to the floor, his arms extend as a soft smile fluttered on to his lips, a genuine look of pain and loneliness painted onto his face and I couldn't resist he always made me give in I couldn't help it. This boy is the one I love he never meant for all this happen, he wanted to help Nora have a baby of her own. I fell into his arms as tears began to fall down his face and soon enough mine "I missed you too" 

we must have fallen asleep as I'm woken up by a tear stained tate holding me in his lap. "vi?" Tate says in a soft whisper "Moira wants to talk to you in the kitchen "mmmm" is the only sound I make before getting up and giving Tate a soft kiss on the cheek, panic took over me, 'why did I do that' 'that was stupid of me' 'i can't just kiss him I've been trying to ignore him for 4 years' to no avail apparently 

" you know what that boy did to your mother" moira aggressively said as I walked in the kitchen, and emphasize on "that boy". "he apologized didn't he?! He was just trying to help Nora!" I snapped back. Moira hated me and tate and basically every one except mom. " You don't get to speak to me like that!" she shouted as she jabbed her finger in my direction. "fuck you" I said as I grabbed 2 oranges from the fruit bowl and make my way upstairs and Into my bedroom before the front door opens. 

"the house is halfed in prices since the last buyer but as you can see the house is in amazing condition and is just a lovely house" I hear Marcy saying from my bedroom door "shit new buyers more people we're gonna have to scare of" Tate says as he grabs my waist. I walk out of grasp onto the edge of my bed. A couple of minutes later voices and foot steps ascend up the stairs. My bedroom door opens in the door way I see 2 guys, a girl a bit younger than me and a girl that looks around 6 "shit" Tate whispers again

About a week had passed and the new buyers are going to move in soon, I stumbled out of the house at 5am into the garden slightly groggy from sleep to see tate wait there just like he said he would, "Tate what's so important that you couldn't tell me when organizing this little thing?" he looks me dead in the eye, a small shine twinkles, his eyes a bright tonight he's happy but there's a slight need in them. "vi I really wanna prove my self to you!" a long pause ensued "vi please give me a second chance.. Please.. I need you... I've changed I promised I'm better.. You made me better" before he could continue I stopped him "I know tate, I know" I passed for a seconded before continuing "and I believe you, so yes I will give you another chance." he ran forward and hugged me tightly before carrying me to my bed room and placing me in my bed. "uh wait Tate" I called him sheepishly as he reached the door, he turned and looked at me "could you... maybe... Stay with me?" My face burning causing me to feel stupid " of course vi." he said as a grin spread across his face


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll take this one!" The oldest daughter shouted down the stairs as she stood in my bedroom door way. "sure honey!" one the men said as he walked up the stairs onto my room and begun to remove my stuff and place it in to basement.  My records, bed, wardrobe, everything. I grabbed my box of blades before the removed my bed, 

I sat in the bathroom dragging the blades through my skin for about a 1 hr before I heard Tate's footsteps and whistle along the hallway "knock, knock" I hear him say from outside, "hey tate." I respond as I walk out of the bathroom. He grabs my hand and starts to walk down the stairs into the basement "uh Tate?" The confusion noticeable in my voice,  "close your eyes and don't open them" he said as a childish grin grew upon his face,  "um ok" I was slightly nervous due to the fact that the last time he asked me to do that he showed me my own dead body. 

He lead me into a room in the basement, "ok vi open your eyes!" I opened them to see all the belongings of mine the new owners dumped down in the basement neatly arranged on old cabinets that had been newly painted, my bed was against a wall and my wardrobe was next to it all my clothes still in it. "I thought that it must be hard having your room taken away so I was thinking maybe... I could this" he's soft smile fell onto his lips. "thank you Tate" I said in a small voice,  and tate caught on. 

"what's wrong vi? Do you not like it?" he asked a small bit of concern in his voice.  He has changed he really has, "no tate I love it,  I just don't know how to express that" was all I could say. "well how about we stay here,  both of us... Together?" I wanted to be with him every night and this was the perfect opportunity to be. "really?" he looked so happy that I asked. "of course"I said with a smile. I took the grin on his face and the soft kiss that followed as a yes. 

We layed on the bed of our new hidden bedroom, we listened to music and talked whilst he finger to follow the seam lines of my dress.The small digital clock on the cabinet next to bed showed us that we had been talking for hours and hours on end, how we are able to do that I don't know but we do. 

It was around 11pm and no one had bothered us all day it was perfect. He sat up and began to stroke up my leg until he had reached the top of tights and began to pull them down,  he then leant forward and I felt his soft lips brush against my neck,  although we're both dead his skin was warm,  I felt alive.  I could feel my body warming up and the faint bruises on my neck throbbing slightly.  He had pulled down my tights and now began to pull off his own jeans. His lips touched mine again passionately I pulled my dress of Tate helping me out of impatience before removing his own top. We were alone and it felt as if everything else around us disappeared is was just me and tate and at that moment of passionate kisses and seductive words in between. And I knew that I made a mistake 4 years ago but I knew if I said it now it would be a mistake so when we broke apart both of use gasping for air I pulled tate closer and whispered 3 words in his ear his eyes lit up and pulled me in for another but somehow more passionate kiss

Before whispering back " I love you too vi"

Me and tate walked into the kitchen hand in hand to see the new family and moira.  As we entered to threshold moira shot a scowl in our direction before one of the men who had dark brown shocked back hair tan skin with southern accent turned round and said "moira was it?" she gave a stern nod " we're sorry love but we don't need a cleaner" but before he could finish the lighter skinned man with blue eyes and a British accent cut him of "Roy, we work crazy hours and having someone here that could clean the house and make decent food for Lilly and Ruby" Roy hesitated before answering  "ok ok moira me and Ed as well as the girls would be happy to hire you", "good!"she said before explaining her work hours and sucking out the kitchen the new family then all rushed out side and got in the car. 

We walked out the kitchen to see Chad and Patrick fighting on eve again. This time about how that gay couple made a family and they couldn't.  "oh please" tate dramatically sighed before giggle as we walked past. 20 minutes later Constance made her way into the house to have another go at Addie and Tate.  A year ago some super powerful wizard was able to transfer Addie's spirit to the house. Honestly really missed her she seems quite happy to be with her 2 brothers and younger sister, and hasn't yet told the new residents they are going to die maybe she doesn't know yet. 

"hey violet can I talk to you?"my mom's head pops round the door frame of mine and Tate's new bedroom. Since I've asked him to stay that's the only way I can think to refer to our new home together. "uh yea I guess" I sit up and turn off my music as my mom sits on the end of my bed."this is about tate isn't it?" I knew what the look on her face meant. "yes,  honey look, you know what that guy did to me and our family as well as he killed 15 people in school masacare, killed Chad and Patrick" here eyes looked around the room at a mixture of mine and tate's clothes sprawled along the floor and different items of ours along the desks and in the wardrobe. "he's changed mom,  he said it him self and he's proving it." I saw panic grow in her eyes. "what is this? Why is his stuff in here as well?" she was mad or confused I don't know but I panicked,"violet he's  a monster,  you need to get away from him,  he's the reason we're all like this!" I jumped up from the bed shocked and not able to process what she just said. "get out mom" was all I could muster. Once she left I reached under my bed for the box of razor blades under bed. 

As I got up I saw Tate in the door way,  "am I really a monster?" tears begun to run down his face. "No tate no your not" I stood up and began to stroke the tears ok his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll take this room" the oldest girl said as she stumbled into my room. "bitch" I say, I'm laying on my bed head phones in my ear and reading a manga have a read 20 billion times. "sure honey" one of the men say they then begin to pick my stuff up and take it into to basement, this includes my records, bed and even wardrobe.

I stand in the empty hallway as I see all my stuff being replaced by the new massive bed with pink covers and desk full of make-up."hey Lilly come help me pick out a new colour for my room" she calls and a small girl with a blue tutu and glittery fairy wings bolts into the room and sits on the edge of the bed next to her older sister, who had a book of paint swatches open in her lap. "that one" Lilly says pointing to light, pastel pink 


	4. Shhh don't cry

"don't cry." I whispered into tate's ear as I held him close to my chest and rocked with the music blaring in the background. "vi.." he began through the sobs but shushed him before he said anymore, "I'm sorry" he just kept repeating every time he caught his breathe. Feeling his hot tears and hearing his heart breaking sobs caused both sadness and anger to boil up inside me. 

After about an hour the sobbing caused a pounding headache that knocked him out cold. I layed him down on the bed and pulled a thin blanket over him and disappeared out the room. Chad he usually knows where people are and he ended up being the first person I saw whilst on the hunt for my mom,"hey Chad?" slightly cautious as his mood swings can me worst than a girl on her period but he was in a good mood. 

"oh violet,  are you looking for mumma dearest?" he always spoke in a slightly patronizing voice but I don't think he meant it. "yea,  do you know where she is?" I asked aching to give her my thoughts, " well no though the bitch of a maid might," moira hated everyone and everyone hated her.  I made my way to kitchen because apparently she can't go anywhere else in this God forsaken house. However instead of being greeted with a scowl from the old hag,  I was greeted with addie's smiling face as she grabbed my wrists and sat me at the island in the middle which was covered an brightly covered cupcakes. 

"violet please take one,  I made quite a few so maybe you can give some to Tate as well!" Addie always was very optimistic, even about being dead. "I will once I've spoken to my mum have you seen her" there was pause as addies face twisted trying to remember whether she did or not "uh yeah, I saw her in the living room" she said with almost certainty. I began to make my way back around the house to the living room where my mom really was. 

"hey, honey" she turned around as I walked into the room, "what do you need"she was acting as if just an hr nothing happened. "how could you?" The bitterness in my voice clear and I didn't want to hide it. "violet..." she stood up and went to grab the top of my arm.  But I flinched away, "he's not a monster and you have no right to call him that!" The fury and sadness  began to burn again and hot tears filled my eyes. "violet, why are you crying?" dad came up from behind me,  I suddenly felt claustrophobic and pure rage burnt inside me. "GET AWAY!!" they were both to close "don't act as if you don't know what you did!" I gave my mum an aggressive side look "honey what.." My dad tried to intervene on the arguement however I had, had enough "stop! both of you,  you ate both still acting as if were still alive, well news check we're not! Sooner or later your going to have to deal with the fact that tate is here and that I'm with tate." I turned and walked back down to the basement. 

Our new residents were extremely loud and barely even here so I decided not yo take any notice. I sat on the bed next to Tate, taking in his face as if this was the last time I was going to see it for the last time. Which I knew and now know he nor I would ever let that happen. Even in his sleep teats kept falling down his cheek onto the pillow. What my mom said had really hurt him, and he had really changed, and I believed it generally was for me. I heard a small knock at the door as I moved a small curl away from eyes, it was Nora, "hey Nora, do you need anything?"Nora hadn't shown up for a awhile and her presence still creeped me out. "No, uh is he OK?" she said nodding her head to the tear stained, sleeping Tate. " uh yea it's just my mom was an ass and he heard,  it really got to him" and just like that Nora disappeared closing the door behind her I cuddled into Tate as tears started to poor from my own eyes after all the shit that my mum said and everything. 

Lilly and Ruby bolted down stairs into the basement early that morning before me and tate awoke,  according to Addie Ruby scared Lilly then herself and quickly retreated up stairs. Roy and Ed seemed like a nice couple, kinda weird and it turned out that both of them had crazy long shifts so sent the daughters to a weird school thing I don't even know, but soon enough a ghost intervention will happen on how to get them out but me and tate were no part of it 

Most days we stayed hauled up in our bedroom talking, making out, having sex,  playing uno. I was still quite shy  of sex but tate he was so slow and it was calming he never rushed things.  When I was with tate the world would fall away so quickly. 

"hey stop" I say as his soft lips stoke my neck causing it to tickle.  We were into he kitchen get the glared at by my mom, dad and moira and fangirled over by Addie,  I was trying to eat a cup cake that Addie had made however I guess a 17 year old boy that will always be 17 will also always be horny af. But it's funny showing my mom how much I care for this "monster" and how much he cares for me. 

Honestly for all I care my "family" could just disappear I'm treated better by tate, addie, beau and Rose than my own family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter isn't very long I will try to make them longer later on thank you xx


End file.
